


Unova Chronicles Sidestory: Friends

by CJCroen1393



Series: Unova Chronicles Sidestories [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Best Friends, Bianca's a cute dork, Cheren's pumped up, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, M/M, Nakama, Touya's apologetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: Touya battles and bonds with his friends prior to his journey to search for N.





	Unova Chronicles Sidestory: Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back everyone! Sort of.
> 
> So this next one probably should've been published before the previous one, but I wanted to write about Touya bonding with his buddies before he flies off to find N. Hope you guys like!

Touya entered Professor Juniper's laboratory and was immediately approached by her. 

"Why, hello, Touya! How have you been lately?" she said, hugging Touya happily, to which Touya smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm fine Professor," he said, "I'm here to-"

"Show me how your Pokedex coming along?" 

"Well yes, but also-"

"Can I see it?"

"...Sure."

Touya handed Professor Juniper his Pokedex for evaluation and turned to do what he _actually_ wanted to do, looking at Bianca with a smile.

"Touya!" said Bianca, excitedly, "How have you been?"

"Things have been a bit hectic lately, but it's been winding down a little now. And I've decided to spend some time with you and Cheren."

"Oh! Alright then," said Bianca, "would you like me to show you how much I've learned?"

"Of course. I assume you want to battle?"

"Yep! Please?"

"Certainly, Bianca."

"YES! Let's take it outside, though! We don't want a repeat of the mess we made in your room after all!"

Touya chuckled and said, "Deal."

\----

Touya and Bianca both stood across from each other, looking at each other from their little battlefield, Professor Cedric Juniper standing to the side to act as a referee.

"Let's have a nice clean battle you two," said Cedric, smiling.

"Brace yourself, Touya!" shouted Bianca, "I'm not holding back! Go, Lillian!"

Bianca sent out her Stoutland, to which Touya decided to send out Ruff.

"Ah," said Cedric, smiling, "we have a Stoutland vs. Stoutland match here!"

"Ruff," said Touya, "use Reversal!"

Ruff charged at Lillian and hit her with his paws.

"I see...you started with that move?" asked Bianca, "Lillian, use Wild Charge!"

Lillian shrouded herself in electricity and charged at Ruff, hitting him and getting afflicted with recoil damage, as is typical with this attack.

"Ruff! Use Strength!"

"Wild Charge again, Lillian!"

The two attacks hit without fail and both Stoutlands were weakened. Bianca grinned as she pulled out a Full Restore.

"Always good to have some of these handy!" she said as she healed her Stoutland.

"Well yeah," said Touya, "but you overlooked one thing..."

"What?"

"You used up a turn. RUFF! USE STRENGTH AGAIN!"

Ruff used the same move, hitting Lillian with maximum power. Lillian attempted to stand up and fight back but Ruff was quicker and hit her with the attack again and knocked her out.

"Bianca's Stoutland is unable to battle!" called out Cedric.

"Lillian return!" called out Bianca, before sending out another Pokemon, "Go Frying Pan!"

"Get out there, Sea Monkey!"

Sea Monkey and Frying Pan both emerged looking ready to fight. 

"Simipour vs. Simisear!" called out Cedric with a smile.

"Sea Monkey, use Waterfall!"

Sea Monkey sped forward and hit her Fire-type cousin with the force of a leaping Gyarados. Frying Pan was promptly sent flying into his trainer's arms and Bianca chuckled before pulling out her Pokeball.

"You may not be the best battler, Frying Pan, but I still love ya!" she said as she returned him to his Pokeball, "Alright now! Go Shaula!"

She had sent out her Musharna next. Touya returned Sea Monkey and brought in Screech.

"Musharna is now facing Archeops!" said Cedric.

"Screech, use U-Turn!"

Screech flapped his wings and flew toward Shaula, hitting her hard before flying back to Touya. Touya promptly sent Ruff out instead.

"Shaula, quick! Use Yawn!"

Bianca's Musharna let out a yawn that made Ruff start to get drowsy.

"Ruff, move faster! Use Crunch!" 

Ruff ran to Shaula, who tried to float upward to avoid him but to no avail. He leaped up and bit into her flesh, causing her to let out a cry before falling to the ground. Ruff promptly fell asleep, plopping to the ground next to her.

"Go ahead and rest, Ruff," said Touya, laughing a little as he returned him to his Pokeball, "you've earned it."

"Return, Shaula!" called out Bianca, "Go Victoria!"

A Mienshao came next and Touya sent out Breezy.

"Breezy, use Aeri-"

But before Breezy could do anything, the Mienshao swiped at him. Breezy flinched, only for it to turn out that the Mienshao hadn't quite touched him.

"That was Fake Out!" called out Bianca.

"Alright, Breezy go for Aerial Ace!"

Breezy slashed at the Mienshao with his wings, which knocked her out.

"Ah!" said Bianca, returning her Pokemon, "Go Luna!"

A Chandelure emerged next, her tentacles glowing brightly. Touya sent out Sea Monkey.

"Sea Monkey, use Surf!"

A wave of water managed to knock out the Chandelure quickly, much to Bianca's surprise.

"Luna! Return!" she said, returning the ghost to its Pokeball, "Still, it's fine, it's fine! Go Bubbles!"

Her Samurott was the last Pokemon for this battle, and Touya decided that it was only fitting to send out his own starter.

"Go Sir Hiss!"

Sir Hiss and Bubbles looked at each other, their eyes locked. The two smiled, having not battled in a long time, especially not after they both reached their full power.

"Alright Sir Hiss," said Touya, "use Leaf Tornado!"

Sir Hiss sent out a wind of razor sharp leaves to hit Bubbles, cutting into his furry flesh. Bubbles let out an angry growl and bared his sharp teeth. 

"Use X-Scissor, Bubbles!" called out Bianca.

Bubbles pulled out the large shell swords on his flippers and crossed them in an X shape before slashing Sir Hiss with them. Sir Hiss let out a shriek of pain and Touya called out.

"Let use some swords of our own, Sir Hiss! Use Leaf Blade!"

Sir Hiss' tail formed a sharp blade and he swiped at Bubbles with it. Bubbles struggled to get up, but soon collapsed to the ground. Bianca returned him to his Pokeball in response as Cedric declared "Bianca is unable to battle! Touya wins!"

Bianca smiled and said "Well, I definitely learned a lot today! Good game, Touya!"

Touya nodded and shook Bianca's hand. 

"Good game to you too, Bianca," said Touya.

"Touya!" said Professor Juniper, "Your Pokedex is great! You've seen up to 152 Pokemon in the Unova! Just a little more and it should be complete!"

"Great!" said Touya, smiling at this statement.

"Hey, Touya?" asked Bianca, "Were you going to battle Cheren too?"

"Certainly, why do you ask?"

"Because I wanna join you there!"

"...Oh really?" Touya added with a knowing smile.

"Hey, it's not like that at all!"

There was a pause.

"Okay, it's absolutely like that."

"Let's go, then."

\----

Cheren was training at the top of Victory Road with the help of Elite Four Marshal. Wearing a gi that Marshal gave him, he stood together with Abner, ready to battle any wild Pokemon that popped out together.

"It's difficult, isn't it?" said Cheren, calmly, "When you confront yourself, you have to notice things about yourself that aren't too flattering..."

Marshal smiled.

"Even if you lose in battle, if you surpass what you've done before, you have bested yourself. Take the opportunity of a battle to look at your opponent, look at the Pokemon involved, and look at yourself!"

"Are those Alder's words?"

"Maybe. But I'm borrowing them. What I want are battles with trainers who believe in themselves like that... When I mix it up with a trainer like that, both my Pokémon and I get even stronger."

"CHEREN!"

Cheren, Marshal and Abner turned to see Bianca and Touya running toward them. Bianca was waving happily Touya was smiling.

"Hey there you two," said Cheren, "what brings you here?"

"Touya and I just battled!" said Bianca, "Oh, nice outfit by the way!"

"Thank you." said Cheren, "So does Touya want to battle me too?"

"Yep!" said Touya with a grin, "You up to it?"

"Certainly!" 

"Alright then!"

"Ahem."

They turned to see Marshal, staring at them both.

"I would like to be your referee for this battle."

"Um, okay..." said Touya.

"He's been helping me train, so we should be fine."

"Alright then," said Touya, "well, let's go then!"

\----

Touya and Cheren stood in a larger, wider room of Victory Road. Marshal stood to the side, arms crossed and expression stern and serious. Bianca was waving a flag and cheering.

"GO CHEREN!" Bianca shouted.

"Hey!" said Touya with a laugh. Bianca just shrugged sheepishly.

"Alright," said Marshal, "let's have a nice clean fight! Send out your first Pokemon!"

"Go, Sylvester!" called out Cheren.

"Go, Screech!" called out Touya.

"Round one," said Marshal, "Liepard vs. Archeops!"

"Screech, use U-Turn!"

Screech was about to attack only for Sylvester to move more quickly. He glared threateningly at a terrified Screech...only to lightly bat at him with his paw.

"Dang it," groaned Touya, "why do both of you teach your Pokemon Fake-Out!?"

Cheren just shrugged with a grin.

"U-Turn it again, Screech!" called out Touya.

Screech flew towards Sylvester and hit him hard with his claws before flying back. Sylvester was knocked out surprisingly easily.

"Liepard is down for the count!" called out Marshal, "Touya and Archeops win!"

"You're scarily good at that, Touya," said Cheren, "get out there, Cy!"

"Go Breezy!"

Breezy posed dramatically as he was let out of his Pokeball. Meanwhile, Cheren's Simisage emerged looking pumped.

"Round 2: Simisage vs. Unfezant!"

"Did you change your Simisage's name?" asked Touya.

"I shortened it," said Cheren, "I had been reminded that he shares a name with the former leader of Team Galactic. Now use Rock Slide, Cy!"

"Dodge it and use Fly, Breezy!"

Cy smacked the nearby wall with his tail and caused rocks to fall from the ceiling, only for Breezy to dodge them and fly upward. Due to the fact that he was in a cave, Breezy couldn't fly too high up, but he could fly just high enough to launch a sneak attack on Cy, swooping down from above and slashing at him with his talons.

"Simisage has been defeated! Touya and Unfezant win!"

"Cy, return! You've definitely been training, Touya! Let's see if you can deal with this familiar face...Abner, go!"

Cheren's Emboar stepped onto the frontlines, brandishing his fists. Touya smiled and said "Sea Monkey, it's your turn!"

Sea Monkey jumped out, twirling and chirping. Abner glared down at her.

"Sea Monkey," said Touya, "use Surf!"

Sea Monkey raised her hand and a wave emerged from a nearby body of water, drenching Abner almost completely. As the water cleared, however, Abner stood up with a grin, gesturing toward a bright red ribbon around his waist. Touya smiled.

"A Focus Sash, eh?" he asked.

"Of course! Though I can see that your Simipour has a Mystic Water around her neck!"

"Indeed. Of course, the effect of _your_ item disappears after the first use...so...Sea Monkey! Use Surf again!"

"Abner, use Wild Charge!"

Sea Monkey tried to Surf him, but Abner managed to move faster. Wreathing himself in electric sparks, he slammed into Sea Monkey and sent her flying backwards. Abner grinned again, only to collapse from exhaustion himself. He had taken recoil damage from the attack.

"Simipour and Emboar have both fainted! Round three is a draw!" called out Marshal.

"You did good, Abner," said Cheren, returning his starter to his Pokeball, "you've earned a rest."

"You too, Sea Monkey," said Touya, smiling as he returned the little aquatic simian, "good game."

"Alright, let's get serious! GO CRUSHER!" called out Cheren.

"You're in charge, Sir Hiss!"

"Round four: Gigalith vs. Serperior!"

Sir Hiss and Crusher both glared at each other, Sir Hiss rearing up and hissing, Crusher growling.

"Alright, Sir Hiss, use Leaf Tornado!"

Sir Hiss whipped up a swirling leaf wind, somehow sharp enough to cut into the stony body of the Gigalith.

"Don't let him beat you, Crusher! Use Stone Edge!"

Crusher slammed his feet to the ground, causing fearsomely sharp stones to burst up and slice into Sir Hiss' scales. Sir Hiss scowled.

Crusher then proceeded to start chewing on something and Cheren grinned.

"A berry?" asked Touya.

"Leftovers!" said Cheren.

"Clever...Sir Hiss, use Leaf Blade!"

Sir Hiss slashed at Crusher with his tail, defeating him.

"Gigalith is down! Touya and Serperior win Round four!"

"Return, Crusher!" called out Cheren, "Go Saint George!"

A Haxorus emerged from Cheren's next Pokeball, his axelike tusks shining brightly. Touya sent out Screech.

"Screech! Use Dragon Breath!"

Screech fired his Dragon Breath at St. George, succeeding at paralyzing him. 

"St. George," said Cheren, "eat your Dragon Gem and use Outrage!"

St. George consumed a small stone and then began to glow with a red aura before attacking Screech with immense force. Screech trembled and Touya could see he was about to go into Defeatist mode. He was about to try and heal, but then the Outrage continued and knocked Screech out.

"Crap," thought Touya as he returned Screech, "I forgot that attack lasts for three turns."

 _"Touya,"_ said Reshiram's voice, _"you wanna send me in?"_

"No Reshiram," said Touya, "I want a fair fight with Cheren! GO PRIMA!"

Prima emerged with a serious expression on her face. Marshal expressed disbelief and Cheren laughed.

"Um," said Marshal, "Touya has replaced Archeops with...Watchog..."

"You seriously think your little gopher can beat my dragon!?" asked Cheren, laughing.

"Prima..." said Touya, calmly, "use HYPER BEAM."

Prima fired a fearsome beam of energy at Saint George, who stood there covered in ash for a moment, then collapsed.

It took Cheren a moment to process this. Touya, meanwhile, was grinning at him like a Gengar.

"YOUR LITTLE GOPHER BEAT MY DRAGON!!"

"Haxorus has been fainted! Watchog and Touya win Round five!"

"Alright, Touya," said Cheren, "it's not over yet. My Pokémon are with me! Go Skye!"

"Ruff, get out there!"

Ruff and Skye emerged and stared at each other. 

"Final round! Unfezant vs. Stoutland!"

"Alright Ruff," said Touya, "use Retaliate!"

Ruff ran at Skye and struck him viciously, causing feathers to fly.

"Skye, use Facade!"

With a squawk, Skye swiped at Ruff with his wings causing Ruff to yelp.

"Use another Retaliate, Ruff!"

"Facade again, Skye!"

Ruff and Skye collided in their attack and began to come to blows. Ruff bit Skye, who proceeded to peck at Ruff and scratch at him with his talons. 

"I believe in my Pokémon's strength," said Cheren, "so I don't lose my calm..."

"Neither will I," said Touya, "Ruff, use Strength!"

Ruff jumped back and then zoomed toward Skye and punched his gut with his paw.

Skye was down for the count and Cheren stared in surprise.

"Unfezant is down!" called out Marshal, "Touya and Stoutland win the final round!"

Cheren sighed and returned Skye with a smile.

"Thanks, Touya," said Cheren, "I think I can see what I'm missing now."

Touya smiled as he shook Cheren's hand. Bianca ran over and threw her arms around her two friends happily.

"You guys are awesome!" she called out.

"Hey," said Touya, "we've been battling for a while. How about we take a break?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Marshal, grinning, "let's go to the top of the mountain."

\----

The group all sat upon the top of Victory Road, sitting at a designated rest place and eating some sandwiches Cheren had packed. All of their Pokemon, including Reshiram, were out and eating berries together. Marshal had left for the League building, requesting for Cheren to contact him when he's ready to continue his training.

"While we're here together right now," said Touya, "I wanna apologize to you two."

"Why?" asked Bianca, looking a little surprised.

"Well," said Touya sadly, "I feel like I'm about to abandon you guys to look for N. I mean we've been the best of friends for so long and we've been together through thick and thin...and I'm just about to leave you guys to find someone I...um...someone I had just met..."

"Touya," said Cheren smiling, "you've just summoned a legendary deity, beat Team Plasma, saved Unova, were sent on a mission from the International Police and on top of that, you had been challenged by Champion Cynthia. You had been through a huge amount of stress and all you wanted was to find your crush. We both assume you need some space."

Touya looked at them in surprise.

"R-Really?"

"Of course!" said Bianca.

Touya paused. Cheren chuckled while Bianca shook her head.

"Hey, come on Touya," said Cheren, "we're still here for you! And we always will be, right Bianca?"

"Of course! You always had our backs, so we gotta have yours! In fact, I remember this one time..."

\----

_Eight-year-old Cheren and Touya both headed over to Bianca's house, knocking on her door. They were promptly met with Bianca's parents, who both smiled at the two of them._

_"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Blanchard!" said Cheren, smiling, "Is Bianca home?_

_Mr. Blanchard looked a little uncomfortable while Mrs. Blanchard glared at him._

_"Well, yes...but she doesn't want to be seen right now..." said Mr. Blanchard._

_"Why not?" asked Touya._

_"Tell them, honey..." said Mrs. Blanchard, angrily._

_"I, uh...kinda...gave her a haircut."_

_"Is that it?" asked Cheren, "That doesn't sound so bad!"_

_"See for yourself..." said Mrs. Blanchard as she led them to Bianca's room and knocked on the door, "Bianca, honey, your friends are here to see you."_

_"Don't let them in!" said Bianca's voice._

_"It's okay, Bianca!" called Touya, "We promise we won't laugh!"_

_"Yeah!" said Cheren, "Anyone who does laugh will have to answer to my fists!"_

_There was a pause and eventually Bianca opened the door, covering herself up with a blanket._

_Cheren and Touya entered the room as Bianca headed to the bed, still covering her head with her blanket and looking down in shame._

_"Hey guys," she said, sadly._

_"Hey Bianca," said Touya, "how are you feeling?"_

_"Terrible," said Bianca, "I don't want anyone to see the horrible hack job dad gave me!"_

_"Is it really that bad?" asked Touya._

_"Yes!"_

_"Aww come on, Bianca," said Cheren, "it can't be that bad!"_

_Bianca whimpered and uncovered her head. Sure enough, both Touya and Cheren gasped in shock._

_"HOLY MILTANK, BIANCA!" said Cheren, "DID YOUR DAD TRY TO CUT YOUR HAIR WITH A SCYTHER!?"_

_Bianca covered her head again starting to cry._

_"Nice going, Cheren." said Touya._

_"I'm sorry, Bianca." said Cheren._

_"I'M NEVER LEAVING MY ROOM AGAIN!" sobbed Bianca, "Everyone will make fun of me!"_

_"Don't cry, Bianca!" said Cheren, tearing up a little himself, "That always makes me cry too!"_

_"There's gotta be a way to fix this problem quickly," said Touya, racking his brains for the answer, "wait! I have an idea!"_

_Touya took his hat off, lowered Bianca's blanket and put his hat on her head. Sure enough, it covered up Bianca's hair almost perfectly._

_"Ah!" said Bianca, wiping her eyes as she realized what Touya just did for her._

_"There we go!" said Touya, smiling, "It's barely noticeable now!"_

_"That's a great idea, Touya!" said Cheren, "But what if people notice that you aren't wearing a hat anymore?"_

_Touya quickly realized that this would be a problem. Then he got an idea._

_"Bianca, keep my hat for a little while, I have an idea! C'mon Cheren! We'll be back as soon as we can!"_

_"Um...okay..." said Bianca as Touya and Cheren left._

...

_About an hour later, Bianca was staring at her reflection while wearing Touya's hat. Her father arrived, looking at her sympathetically._

_"Hey, Bianca," said Mr. Blanchard, "you doin' alright?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"I'm so sorry, kiddo," said her father, "I didn't realize cutting hair would be so complicated..."_

_"It's okay, dad," said Bianca, "I just wish there was a way to avoid anyone seeing me like this."_

_"BIANCA!"_

_Bianca and Mr. Blanchard turned to see Touya and Cheren standing in the doorway, Touya holding a little round box._

_"Surprise!" they both called out as they held out the box._

_"What?" asked Bianca._

_"This'll solve your problem, trust us!" said Touya._

_Bianca opened the box...and discovered a little green hat. Bianca's eyes started to well up with tears._

_"You guys got this for me?"_

_"We spent our whole allowance for it!" said Cheren, smiling proudly as Touya nodded._

_Bianca broke down in tears of joy as she leaped to hug both of her best friends._

_"Thank you! Thank you both! I'll wear this hat all the time! I promise!"_

\----

"And I did!" said Bianca, smiling as she adjusted her hat with a smile.

The three laughed together at the memory. 

"Well," said Cheren, grinning, "I remember a moment where Touya helped me out too! I remember it like it was yesterday..."

\----

_Eleven-year-old Cheren Noir ran to Touya's house in a panic, terrified and panting as he went. Cheren found himself pounding at Touya's front door shouting "TOUYA! TOUYA!"_

_The door opened and Hilda was standing there, looking at Cheren in annoyance._

_"Hey, Darryl," she said, "what's going on?"_

_"IS TOUYA HOME!?" shouted Cheren, too terrified to acknowledge the fact that she got his name wrong, "I need him to let me in!"_

_"Touya!" called out the fourteen-year-old girl, "Your nerdy friend is here."_

_Touya headed down the stairs to see his friend breathing heavily and sweating._

_"Cheren?" he asked._

_"Touya!" shouted Cheren as he ran to Touya, "I need you to hide me here for a few days!"_

_"What?" shouted Touya, "Why?"_

_"Because my brother's going to kill me!"_

_"What!? O-Okay, Cheren, explain!"_

...

_Cheren ended up explaining to Touya what had happened--he had been admiring the new Pokemon League trading card his brother Edward had traded to him and had accidentally dropped it and then stepped on it, causing it to bend._

_"So please, Touya! Please hide me here!"_

_"Cheren," said Touya, "I think you need to tell him the truth."_

_"NO WAY!" said Cheren, terrified, "If he finds out, he'll cream me!"_

_"Maybe he won't," said Touya, comfortingly, "but even if he gets mad, it's better to tell the truth than lying to him."_

_Cheren looked nervous. Touya took his hand reassuringly._

_"Hey don't worry, Cheren," he said, "maybe if you're honest, he'll go easier on you."_

_Cheren still looked scared. But after thinking about it a little more, he sighed and said, "O-Okay...but you'll protect me when Ed tries to kill me, right?"_

_"Of course." said Touya with a chuckle._

...

_And so, Touya and Cheren told Edward what happened. Edward had previously discovered what happened and was looking for someone to tell him why there was a slight crease in his new Alder card. He wasn't surprised at all when Cheren revealed that it was his fault._

_"So that's what happened, Ed," said Cheren, looking down at his feet in shame, "I'm so sorry."_

_To his and Touya's surprise, however, Edward started laughing._

_"Cheren," he said, "I traded that card to you, remember?"_

_"Well, yeah."_

_"So the card is yours now! Duh! I don't care if you bent it at all."_

_"Oh..." said Cheren, feeling slightly embarrassed now._

_Edward headed off to meet his other two brothers for a sparring match while Cheren turned to Touya._

_"Th-Thanks for the advice, Touya."_

_"Don't mention it, Cheren." said Touya, smiling._

\----

The trio laughed again at the memory they had shared.

"And I still have that bent card even now! It's one of my favorites!"

Touya smiled as he leaned back and stared up at the sky. 

"You know what, you guys," he said, "you two remember a lot of the times I helped you with, but I can remember at least one time when you guys returned the favor."

"Really?" asked Bianca, "Which one?"

"That one summer in Undella Town..."

\----

_Fourteen-year-old Bianca was swimming happily through the cool, clear waters of Undella Bay. She hadn't been there since she was a little girl, and it was fun to come back every year in the summer. And this time, she had brought her two best friends along with her, something she had been looking forward to for a long time._

_Speaking of said friends, Bianca found herself bumping into her friend Touya, who let out a sudden yelp in response. Bianca promptly floated back up and looked at Touya, who was looking at her nervously and blushing, for some reason._

_"Hey, Touya!" said Bianca, before noticing how uncomfortable he looked, "What's wrong?"_

_"N-Nothing!" said Touya, his face somehow getting redder as he, for some reason, lowered himself into the water so that it was nearly up to his chest._

_"Are you sure?" asked Bianca, "You can tell me what's wrong..."_

_"N-No, I really can't..." said Touya, looking embarrassed._

_"Are you hurt? Did you step on a Qwilfish?"_

_"N-No, I...uhh...I..."_

_Before Touya could finish his sentence and come up with a good excuse to get Bianca to leave, Cheren burst out of the water between them and said "I'm sorry, Touya, I couldn't find your bathing suit anywhere!"_

_There was a pause. Touya's entire face, as well as his shoulders, turned a bright shade of scarlet as he pointed nervously to Bianca (who had turned equally red when she learned what the problem was)._

_"What?" asked Cheren, before turning to see Bianca, "Oh..."_

_"Sooo," said Bianca, looking a bit surprised, "you were wearing SOMETHING under your suit, right?"_

_Touya trembled with embarrassment and shook his head._

_"I'm...I'm not wearing anything right now, and I don't want to go out to get my towel because I don't want anyone to see me like this..."_

_Bianca thought about it, and then she had an idea._

_"Cheren, how much money you have?"_

_"Five dollars, why?"_

_"I'm gonna borrow it, if that's okay with you! I promise I'll pay you back!"_

_"Okay...why?"_

_"I have an idea to help Touya! Until then, you stay here and make sure no one catches him!"_

_"You sure?" asked Cheren._

_"PLEASE hurry back!" said Touya._

_Bianca left for the shore as Cheren tread the water next to Touya, shielding his nudity from prying eyes._

_Bianca returned shortly afterward with something behind her back._

_"Oh Touya...I have something for you!"_

_"Please, PLEASE tell me it's a new pair of swim trunks!"_

_"YES!" said Bianca, smiling as she pulled out a set of blue swim trunks and handed them to Cheren who promptly handed them to Touya._

_"Thank you so much, Bianca!" said Touya as he pulled them on under the cover of the water, "where'd you get them?"_

_"The surf shop, duh!" said Bianca, "I used my allowance combined with Cheren's!"_

_"Ah, so that's why you asked for my money!" said Cheren, smiling._

_"You guys are amazing!" said Touya, "How 'bout you guys give me a hug now that I'm decent!"_

_"You don't have to tell me twice!" said Bianca as she and Cheren hugged him with joy._

\----

The trio all laughed over this memory as well.

"Hilda never let me live that one down," said Touya with a nostalgic sigh.

"Man we had some crazy times together, didn't we?" asked Cheren, as Bianca leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," said Bianca, "and we'll have plenty more in the future."

"You think we'll have enough time to?" asked Touya, "I mean, Bianca's got her studies, you're going to be a Gym Leader, I'll be looking for N..."

"We'll make time, Touya," said Bianca, smiling as she pulled Touya over and draped an arm over his shoulder, "and we should all be done with those things at roughly the same time. And then N can join us too--we can make memories together, maybe go on some double dates..." 

Touya and Cheren both blushed at that statement, prompting Bianca to giggle.

"Until then, let's just hang out while we still can, okay?"

As the two boys settled down, they both smiled and said "Deal." in unison.

\----

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Cheren's card flashback was partially inspired by something that happened to me in real life. I traded my first ever Pokemon card when I was like, six (I think it was a Pikachu for a Farfetch'd or more likely, the other way around--I do know that a Pikachu and a Farfetch'd card were involved) and I freaked out when I accidentally bent the card, thinking it'd make the kid I traded it with would get angry at me. I never really talked to him again (or I'm pretty sure I didn't), but looking back, I'm almost certain he'd react the same way Ed did XD  
> Also, in the original playthrough, Sea Monkey didn't faint, but I figured Cheren deserved a bit more of a victory than just "knocking out an Archeops when it's already in Defeatist mode".


End file.
